Our Story
by sakurato
Summary: AU. NaruIno,NejiTen,SasuSaku,GaaHina.  "Untung aja dia aslab. Kalo ga, udah ada sinetron resistor berdarah."


Yosh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya ga bikin fic saya bikin juga.. Ini AU ya .

Selamat membaca... Maaf kalo jelek, saya author baru^^

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto... Tapi ficnya punya saya ^^<em>

"Bunyi apaan sih?" Sakura menggumam pelan, melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Sai disampingnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ujan." Jawab Sai santai.

"Oh, ujan." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyalin tugas Sai.

"Ujan? Mana?" Ino yang ga berada jauh dari situ ikut celingukan. Tangannya menengadah. "Ujan, ya?" Mata sipitnya memandang orang-orang yang berlarian di halaman, berteduh di emperan gedung olahraga.

Hinata ga peduli, masih asik dengan BB dan donatnya. Tapi agaknya mulai keganggu juga sama bunyi berisik tetesan air yang menghantam genting gedung tersebut. Semakin banyak yang berlarian. Bau hujan, memang menyenangkan. Gadis mungil itu memandang sekitarnya, rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Ini… hujan?" Kata Hinata pelan. Ga ada yang respon. "Kita ga lagi didalam gedung."

"Mana, sih?" Ino melihat keatas, yang terlihat hanya rimbunnya daun dari pohon tempat mereka berkumpul. Ya, ini memang tempat favorit mereka, dibawah pohon seri berumur puluhan tahun yang mereka sebut sebagai DPC, markas mereka. Tes… setetes air jatuh tepat di hidung Ino.

"Kok rasanya basah?" Terdengar suara Sakura. Ino menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih sibuk nyalin tugas. Sai masih tersenyum, dan Sakura tetep makan donat.

"Woi ujan!" Teriak Tenten. Mereka semua tersadar, saling berpandangan.

"Selametin barang-barang!" Teriak Ino panik.

Entah gimana ceritanya tapi yang jelas mereka udah nggak dibawah pohon itu lagi. Semuanya maen lari gitu aja setelah nyambar barang terdekat yang bisa diselametin. Ino memandang sekitarnya, ga tau kenapa tapi Ino mendadak ada di kamar mandi cewek yang ada disebelah kantin. Disebelahnya, Sakura terduduk dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Kok kita lari kesini sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Ga tau."

"Kita mau bikin laporan disini?"

"Seriusan mau bikin tugas di toilet?" Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan ga yakin. Ino ngeluarin hapenya, ngeliat jam.

"Kita ga punya pilihan lain." Ino ngeluarin tugasnya dan mulai nyalin lagi dari punyanya Hinata.

"Hape gue mana?" Tanya Sakura. Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Yang elo selametin tadi apaan deh emangnya? Gue cuma bawa tas gue doang."

"Lah, tas gue mana?" Sakura celingukan. "Gue cuma bawa tugas gue sama Sai doang masa. Lah, tas gue mana?"

"Ah di Tenten paling, tadi kan dia yang paling deket sama tas lo, gue aja ga tau ini kalkulator gue dimana. Tapi sih tadi rasanya gue liat DPC dah kosong."

"Sama Sai kalkulator lo, tadi gue liat kok dia yang bawa. Ini tas gue nih kemana."

"Udah kerjain dulu tugasnya, urusan tas sih urusan entar, anak Ninja juga kan yang bawa."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa mata melirik mereka, mengerjakan tugas di toilet jelas bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan. Tapi peduli amatlah, yang penting tugas selesai. Lagian selama mereka masih anggota Ninja, geng paling ngetop se-Konoha Academy siapa yang berani mau berbuat nakal?

Ninja itu bukan geng anak nakal, beneran bukan kok. Kalo iya gimana ceritanya Hyuuga bersaudara bisa masuk ke geng itu? Bukan juga geng anak orang kaya yang berpengaruh di akademi, mereka biasa aja. Tampang juga biasa aja, walau beberapa cowok di geng itu jelas ngetop sama ketampanannya. Mereka cuma anak-anak biasa, yang memutuskan menjadi berbeda.

Awalnya, mereka hanya teman sekelas biasa. Mereka semua murid dari kelas khusus dimana seluruh penghuni kelas itu merupakan murid berprestasi dari seluruh Konoha. Bahkan Shikamaru yang kerjaanya tidur terus itu aja anak dengan nilai UN tertinggi dari beberapa negara. Mereka hanya berbeda, bukan layaknya murid Konoha Academy lainnya yang individualis dengan kepintarannya masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua ngapain disini?" Suara lembut Hinata menyapa mereka.

"Darimana?" Tanya Ino tanpa menoleh. Hinata melipat payungnya.

"Dari kantin. Hemm, Sakura disini? Tadi tas Sakura ada di kantin, Tenten yang bawa." Hinata duduk disamping Sakura, sepertinya dunia mulai aneh. Seorang keturunan Hyuuga duduk dilantai toilet, tidak lazim.

"Oh." Respon Sakura. "Hinata ngapain kesini?"

"Aku… mencemaskan kalian berdua. Tadi aku langsung ditarik Tenten ke kantin. Sai entah kemana. "

"Hadehh… kalkulator gue." Desis Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu, berbeda dengan anak-anak kelas khusus lainnya, mereka berdua selalu mengerjakan tugas disaat-saat terakhir dan selalu… ehem… mencontek. Sampai sekarang Hinata sendiri masih meragukan apa benar Ino pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika nasional sedangkan Sakura adalah penulis yang puisinya sudah sering dimuat di majalah luar. Mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan sekeren itu.

* * *

><p>"Ah… sumpah ya gue bete banget sama si Kabuto, apaan sih jadi aslab aja belagu." Ino cemberut abis ulangan sama salah seorang aslab. "Dia tu kenapa sih, ada dendam apa coba ke gue? Kalo emang ga suka kenapa coba dibawa-bawa ke praktikum? Lagian gue kenal aja enggak sama dia kan sebelumnya, masa dia mau maen ga suka aja sih sama gue? Apaan coba?"<p>

"Eh eh tu liat. Dia ngapain coba gituin Sasame?" Kata Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto yang lagi ngerayu Sasame di meja aslab. Shino dan Lee yang ada di kiri kanan Sasame sama sekali ga diacuhkan.

"Menurut lo?"

"Kayaknya ketauan ni, dia pasti suka sama Sasame. Keliatan kok, berseri-seri gitu." Sakura memasang pose detektifnya. "Hei Neji, gimana tu inceran lo diambil ama si Kabuto uler?"

Neji hanya diam dan terus merangkai rangkaian elektronika. Dia udah ngira dari awal kalo bakal gini jadinya pas Sakura minta gabung ke kelompoknya, biasanya mereka cuma bedua tapi berhubung Suigetsu ga masuk dan Sakura ga punya temen praktek jadi ya Sakura ngegabung ke kelompok yang ada Ino-nya.

"Saya sih ga peduli siapa yang suka sama Sasame. Masih gantengan saya kok." Neji mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, Ino mimisan. "Lagian anda kenapa sih gabung ke kelompok saya, kenapa ga masuk kelompoknya Naruto sama Gaara aja?"

"Emm… " Sakura mikir. "Kalo dikelompoknya Gaara gue ga ada fungsi. Tapi kalo dikelompok elo ada."

"Apa?"

"Ngajakin Ino ngobrol." Jawab Sakura inosen.

"Eh Neji liat deh, apaan tu maksudnya?" Ino nunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto yang terus ngerayu Sasame. Neji keluar dari mejanya dan nuju kelompok sebelah, datengin rival sekaligus temen akrabnya itu.

"Naruto." Yang dipanggil noleh dengan pandangan 'apaan sih?' "Coba anda liat meja aslab. Kabuto sedikit kurang ajar sepertinya, menyerobot antrian."

Naruto menggeram pelan, pokoknya ga terima, apa-apaan tu.

"Untung aja dia aslab. Kalo ga, udah ada sinetron resistor berdarah." Naruto ngacung-ngacungin resistor yang ada ditangannya. "Padahal udah jelas, pertarungan ngerebutin Sasame tu cuma antara gue sama lo, masa dia maen motong jalan gitu aja, kurang ajar emang."

Yang laen cuma memandang mereka dengan keringat besar menetes di kepala masing-masing, kalo udah nyangkut Sasame, Neji bisa jadi sangat OOC.

"Gue kangen Sasuke…" Bisik Ino. Kalo udah kayak gini biasanya Sasuke yang bakal ngisengin aslab, sebagai adeknya Itachi si kepala aslab kan Sasuke ancaman banget buat aslab nakal model Kabuto.

"Gue juga. Banget malah." Kata Sakura. "Dia kapan pulang sih? Ada kabar?"

"Enggak, sejak pindah ke Oto dia beneran ngilang."

**tbc.**

* * *

><p>Ngegantung banget ya? Gomen, ini baru permulaan... nyeritain sedikit dari keseharian mereka dulu. Konfliknya muncul di chapter selanjutnya...<p>

Review yaaa? Plisss...


End file.
